


Sad Bitch

by KyloReam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (TY voidrot for those tags), Abuse, Angst, Bad Ending, Bad Sex, Crying, Crylo Ren, Dacryphilia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force Hold, High Octane Angst, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hux Has Issues, Hux is Not Nice, Insecurity, Kinda?, Kylo Has A Sad Cum, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Abuse, Voice Kink, hurt people hurt people, sad boy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do this every time we fuck, don’t you?” More tears land on his back as Ren sighs loudly. “What do you even have to cry about?"</p><p>“I…I don’t deserve you,” Ren mumbles, and he’s all but projecting his shame and self-doubt onto Hux. </p><p>“You’re right.” He keeps his tone even and impersonal, as though answering a question during the weekly conference with the senior officers onboard the Finalizer. “You don’t deserve me, Ren.” Hux closes his eyes, reaches deep into the most painful recesses of his mind, and draws his weapon. “You’re <i>useless</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the following prompt on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com): “Hux finds out why Kylo always wears the mask during sex when he gets fucked from behind by an unmasked Kylo for the first time—and he feels tears land on his back. It turns out Kylo cries whenever they have sex, and Hux revels in it. The nasty ginger does his best to bring out those tears in the cruelest way possible. Nsfw/explict"
> 
> Basically [Unpretty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7316992/chapters/16619200)’s evil bastard brother with 10000% more hurt and 0% comfort. Hux is straight up abusive in this fic and I hope it’s cruel enough for the prompter. H/t to [voidrot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot) for encouraging me to make Kylo cry (and to the fresh new Hux metas/headcanons post-Armitage Hux for helping me to _finally_ connect with this ginger SOB.)
> 
> Fic title/inspiration: [“Sad Bitch”](https://youtu.be/cuFMkvoRNqM) by Arca.  
> [(Alternate link for folks who have trypophobia)](https://soundcloud.com/arca1000000/sad-bitch-official-audio)

The drops on Hux's back are the first indication something is wrong. Ren has only just started to fuck into him; it’s imprecise, obvious that this is maybe the second or third time Ren’s fucked someone in his life. He can’t seem to get the rhythm right, although every once in a while he manages to hit his prostate _._ Hux rolls his hips, trying to encourage Ren to speed up his pace, when he feels a droplet of water against his skin. Ren’s barely exerting himself, he can’t possibly be sweating—

And then Hux hears the unmistakable sound of  _sniffling_. He’s about to turn his head when he finds he can't move; no matter what direction he tries, his neck remains stiff, his body anchored in placed to the bed.  

“ _Don’t —_ don’t look at me.” Ren’s voice sounds choked and nasally. His breathing is heavy against Hux’s back.

“Kind of hard not to want to look at someone when they’re crying on your back.” From behind him, he hears Ren sigh shakily. “Very mature, freezing me in place. What’s gotten into you?”

Ren whimpers, a high whistling sound that seems out of odds with his body, and the sound breaks into a sob. He’s stilled inside of Hux, his arms braced out on either side of the bed. Tonight is the first time they’ve fully had sex instead of bringing each other off with their hands (or in Hux’s case, his mouth). He’d been eager to unwrap Ren and hadn’t been disappointed when he discovered his commander had a broad and muscular body offset by soft hair and a surprisingly kissable mouth. Large eyes, too, which had looked at him warily while they kissed, had glanced down under shame-creased brows as Ren asked in a strange, deep voice if he could take Hux from behind. 

There’s something familiar about the sound of Ren’s sobs, and it takes him a moment to realize he’s heard them before—muffled and somewhat deepened under his helmet. Never in a million years would he have guessed it was the sound of Ren crying. Hux can just imagine how he looks, his dark eyes bloodshot, his nose bright red with mucus streaming from it. He can imagine how Ren’s mouth must be twisting, grimacing, his already angular face twisted into something arrestingly unpretty. 

Hux doesn’t know what’s driven him to cry, doesn’t know if he should say or do something, and as Ren whines and sadly resumes pushing into him he feels traitorous sympathy rising within him. He can’t allow that, he _must not_ allow Ren to be coddled or comforted. 

“ _Stars,_ ” he mutters, thrusting his hips up. “You do this every time we fuck, don’t you?” More tears land on his back as Ren sighs loudly. “What do you even have to cry about?"

“I…I don’t deserve you,” Ren mumbles, and he’s all but projecting his shame and self-doubt onto Hux. 

“You’re right.” He keeps his tone even and impersonal, as though answering a question during the weekly conference with the senior officers onboard the Finalizer. “You don’t deserve me, Ren.” Hux closes his eyes, reaches deep into the most painful recesses of his mind, and draws his weapon. “You’re _useless_.”

Ren freezes. “What?” 

His voice cracks as he speaks, and Hux can hear him sniffling, the mucus thick in his nose. He has a wild thought of having Ren wipe it across his back, of bathing in Ren’s despair. Once the words start, they can’t stop.

“You know what else you don’t deserve, Ren? You don’t deserve to be fucking Commander of the First Order. You’re incompetent—you’re _worse_ than incompetent. You rely on nothing but your fucking Force magic to disguise the fact that you have no sense of strategy or command. Without your tricks, without your scary costume, you’re—you're _nothing_.” Hux’s heart is hammering in his chest. He feels Ren shift above him, as if to pull out completely.

“Oh,  _that’s_ mature, thinking about leaving,” he snaps. "Go ahead and prove me right about how you’re a failure who can’t finish anything. Can’t even finish fucking me,” he adds.

Ren sniffles, and Hux feels him raising an arm. Forget his back, he knows where he wants that mucus to go.

“Don’t even think about wiping your disgusting snot on my sheets or on my back,” he snarls. “You’re going to use it to slick up your miserable excuse for a prick, and you’re going to fuck me until I come. So help me if any of it slides out.” There’s a moment of emptiness as Ren pulls out, and then there’s the wet slide as Hux is filled again. “Put some effort into it. I’ve had dildos up my ass that were more lively.”

Ren shudders above Hux, his clumsy overlarge hands fumbling against his hips. It’s fast and sloppy, _like everything else Ren does, no surprise_ , thinks Hux. His arousal is building again, and he has a desperate need to be the reason for Ren’s tears. “I liked you better when you didn’t have a face,” he says in the same impersonal tone. "When I could at least pretend the noises coming from your mask were sobs of pleasure instead of you choking on snot from that disgusting nose. I don’t even want to think about how red it must look right now.”

He knows it’s a low blow, digging into Ren because of his appearance, but  _that_ makes him wail. He remembers Ren can read minds and feeds him the most grotesque images of Ren’s face he can conjure, his mouth gaping open, his eyes screwed up and out of focus, his face and neck wet with tears and mucus. Hux imagines him bawling, losing control of his voice, imagines Ren sobbing until he starts to hiccup. He’s rewarded with fresh tears against his back.

“I suppose you want me to pity you. Did you want me to tell you that I’d care for you? That I’d comfort you? Did your mommy and daddy not love you enough, Ren?” Hux is close, and he twists his pain deep into Ren. _You’re weak. You’re ugly. You’re emotional. Nobody wants you. You’re an impostor. You’ll never accomplish anything. Nobody loves you._ He presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth, holding back tears, holding back any sounds that would let Ren know he’s feeling pleasure.

He comes with a shout, Ren’s head falling onto his back as he’s racked with sobs. Hux wants nothing more than to smear his spunk over Ren’s face, but he’s still being held in place by Ren. “I bet—I bet you can’t even finish,” he grunts. When Ren does finish, moments or minutes later, he does so with a whimper, his sounds of pleasure indistinguishable from pain.

He presses his forehead against Hux’s damp back again, resting for a moment and catching his breath. He snorts wetly, swallowing mucus down his throat, and pulls himself out. The mattress creaks as he gets up from it, leaning down to the side of the bed to pick up his garments. Hux realizes he’s no longer frozen in place with a Force hold and sits up, though Ren doesn’t seem to notice. He’s dressing himself quickly, carelessly, eyes focused on the floor. 

“Ren.” He doesn’t respond, seems absorbed in the minutia of fastening his cloak, 

Hux frowns, thinks about what he wants to say. He’s sorry? He was unnecessarily cruel? Ren’s not useless at all and even if he were he’s still the best lay he’s gotten in years? “Ren,” he tries again, gentler this time. He keeps his head down, zipping on his boots, and Hux hears him whimper again.

Hux swallows. “I’ll…I’ll see you on the bridge tomorrow.” Not the words he ought to say, not at all, but at least they’re honest and true.

Ren turns his back to Hux and blindly runs his hands over his collar, pushes his hair away from his face. He wipes his eyes one last time with the back of a sleeve before picking his helmet from the ground and locking it over his head. “Okay.” His voice sounds small and fragile even through the filter. He walks quickly and silently from the room; Hux barely registers the sound of the doors to his quarters gliding shut.

Hux rolls onto his back, not caring that he’s spreading tears and mucus and come across his sheets, and thinks about what he’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for the *~good ending~* version of Kylo crying during sex, may I suggest [“Stay”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7371295) by [angryangryowl](http://angryangryowl.tumblr.com)?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [kyloream](http://kyloream.tumblr.com) for Kylux suffering turned up to eleven, or @ [vegetadentata](http://vegetadentata.tumblr.com) for dank memes and pretty aesthetic things.


End file.
